


Inverted totality.

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul re - Fandom
Genre: Death, Philosophy, Tokyo Ghoul: re, literary criticism, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A embellishment of the latest chapter.A case study of Furuta as a subject.





	Inverted totality.

I’ll let you in on a little secret, I am pretty strong you know.

Clashing of blades

Defiance, Come on , kill me, kill me!

A slip from the subconscious.

A discursive entity, or a warped cartesian subject.

I guess i will have to do everything I want before I age and die*

*A faint smile, the vitality of a child who is not yet cognizant of his own fate within the cage*

He had accomplished so much.

I destroyed the ccg, I alone wiped out the bloodline of the washuu,

*collapsed by it innate binary opposition in this warped inverse totality*

I created a dragon that consumed thousands. It still isn’t enough!

*First as tragedy second as farce.*

*If the truth will kill them then let them die. - Immanuel Kant*

He is panting, frothing from his mouth spittle.

They were all so stupid, so easy to manipulate

Until he is interrupted.

A look of concern , or confusion, of empathy?

*Furuta…*

“Don’t give me that shit.”

“I don’t need that, I don’t need this, it isn’t enough give me everything, everything give me everything!”

*Deconstruct deconstruct leave it all in ashes, let God sort out the rest*

*A child that is unloved, will also glance at a reflection, a shallow imitation of what it means to be loved by another*

He is rushing, he lets his kakuja consume his flesh warping him into a visage akin to a prince of hell.

He attacks attacks attacks, nonstop

Until right a he as the upper hand…

A flash towards what he wanted towards what he was supposed to be.

*vision blurs*

The dragon, with one swipe is tore into Furuta’s side.

Wait, did I , did I,

Did, I just want to be loved?


End file.
